violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Exchanges at Trannies concerts
This page is a list of violent exchanges from shows The Trannies have played. The Trannies are known for riots on stage. Exchanges late 2007/early 2008? Ian: "any of ya fuckers sucking down that crushed grape shit come up here. we couldn't play here so James had ta fuckin' bribe the feds." Butch: "thanks James." Ian: "how many troons we got tonight? how many transexuals? we fuckin' hate ya!" pause Ian: "i see there's a bunch of trannies tonight! none of you are raising your hands!" people raise their hands Ian: "there we go. thanks." Transwoman: "fuck you!" Ian: "no, fuck you!" Transwoman: "we've had to suffer the plight of gender dysphoria! we don't need you degrading us!" Ian: "well, too bad, you're still a man." Transwoman: "i'm an independent woman! you can shut up!" Ian: "no, you're just a man that's too scared to admit it." comes on stage and suckerpunches Brian Ian: "you wanna take this outside? bitch! fuck you!" attempts to punch Ian, only for Ian to put her in a chokehold Butch: "this is what happens when you punch Brian, you slut!" kicks the transwoman in the face, giving her a bruise Butch: "you good now?" Transwoman: "no." kicks her again, then shoves her into the audience Brian: "alright, we're gonna play now. if anyone wants to fight us, then come up here." Ian: "this first song is called 'Brandon Teena Was A Good Start", ONE TWO THREE FOUR! December 21, 2008 Main article The Trannies Concert Riot. This is a transcript of the events. is a group of protesters outside the concert they were having in Newcastle, England. This was the 30th anniversary of the death of Venus Xtravaganza, and the concert was made in mockery of it. Protesters: Respect Venus! She did nothing wrong! [The group comes out Ian: Wassup, little sluts? Butch: You mad cause we don't like you? Man: No! It's because your transphobia has gone too far! You knocked out a transwoman unconscious during one of your arguments earlier. And because she got so much hate because you sick fucks told your fans to mock her, she killed herself! Brian: Yeah! And we thought it was funny! Jack and Chris: THAT BITCH DESERVED IT!!! Chris: What the fuck was he doing at our show? Woman: You sick motherfuckers! You need to learn to respect everyone! Butch: Not when they're being pussies and trying to change their culture! Man: Oh yeah? Did I mention that this is the day that Venus Xtravaganze died? And you people are being so rude and disrespectful now! Jack: Because she deserved it! Chris: She was a cunt who deserved to get strangled to fucking death! Woman: YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!! woman goes after Ian, but Butch gets a knife and stabs her back Man: FUCK THE TRANNIES!!! Ian, Butch, Jack, Brian, and Chris: AND FUCK ALL YOU TRANS NIGGAS!!! riot starts. The protesters ended up getting severely bruised and killed by the fans. It took an hour before the riot police finally broke up the fight, and apprehended some fans that participated in the riot. The fans that were found guilty were sentenced to either life in prison, or to death. Everyone else who was found not guilty was put on parole. Category:Punk